pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Smeargle
|} Smeargle (Japanese: ドーブル Doble) is a Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Smeargle is best known for its ability to use the move , which permanently copies the last move used by the opponent. Due to this, it can legitimately have any move in the Pokémon games except for and (not including Shadow moves). As a result of this, it can pass on any Egg Move to Pokémon in the . Biology Smeargle is a beagle-like, bipedal Pokémon with white and brown fur. It has a long tail with an end resembling a paintbrush. This paintbrush oozes with paint, and the color of the paint may vary for each Smeargle. Sprites from the games depict green, brown and red, while the anime also shows yellow and blue. Smeargle will use the paint to mark its territory. It can also use its signature move, , to copy moves from other Pokémon. Smeargle has a footprint on its back that is the same color as the tip of the tail. Smeargle also has a round structure on its head with a point that resembles a . It has floppy, brown ears and a brown collar on its neck. The rings encircling Smeargle's eyes are also brown, as are Smeargle's eyelids. Its arms have two brown bands, and its legs have only one. Each of its limbs have three digits. Smeargle is often found in . In the anime reference sheet for the anime]] Major appearances Smeargle first appeared in Pikachu & Pichu as part of the Pichu Brothers Posse. also appeared in other episodes of the Pokémon Chronicles. In The Art Of Pokémon, a trio of Smeargle were vandalizing the town of Whitestone. A Smeargle appeared under the ownership of Ogin in Giratina & The Sky Warrior. Minor appearances A Smeargle appeared in All Things Bright and Beautifly! under the ownership of a Pokémon Coordinator competing in the . A Smeargle was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Smeargle was seen working in a nail salon in Getting the Pre-Contest Titters!. Smeargle has made cameo appearances in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!, A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!, Clemont's Got a Secret!, A Jolting Switcheroo!, Awakening the Sleeping Giant, A Battle by Any Other Name!, The Cave of Trials!, and Dreaming a Performer's Dream!. A Smeargle appeared in Mega Evolution Special I. Two Smeargle appeared in Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike! A 's Smeargle appeared in A Performance Pop Quiz!. A Trainer's Smeargle appeared in A Giga Battle with Mega Results!. A Smeargle appeared in Party Dancecapades!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Performer attending Monsieur Pierre's dance party. A Performer's Smeargle appeared in Master Class Choices!, where it participated in the . It reappeared in Master Class is in Session! and Performing a Pathway to the Future!, during the Showcase. A Trainer's Smeargle appeared in A League of His Own!. A Trainer's Smeargle appeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!. A Smeargle appeared in Till We Compete Again!, under the ownership of a Trainer. Two Trainers' Smeargle appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. Two Trainers' Smeargle appeared in SM006. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Ash & Pikachu manga Smeargle appeared in Searching For The Color Of Miracles. In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga Smeargle appeared in PW30. In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga A Smeargle appeared in Clefairy's Blue Period. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Smeargle debuted in Murkrow Row where it was seen as one of the Pokémon in Joey's bag after helped him get it back. Prior to Smeargle Smudge, Whitney gave her Smeargle nicknamed Smea-Smea, to DJ Mary, where it painted on Gold's face while he was sleep and battled against his Pokémon before running back to DJ Mary at the Goldenrod Radio Tower, which Gold eventually found it. In the , Smea-Smea was returned to Whitney. In The Last Battle XIII a Smeargle was one of the Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest. In the , a lot of Smeargle were found in Artisan Cave. has three Smeargle which were caught in the Artisan Cave because they had copied 's and he decided to use it to search for Jirachi. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Smeargle appeared in Tyrogue the Artist!!, I Won't Let You Lead!!, Rare Pokémon!!, and Clefairy Becomes A Work Of Art!. owned a Smeargle in Annual Big Cleaning Operation!!. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: After rescuing Smeargle from Howling Forest, it will join the team and change the rescue base's flag on request. * Pokémon Channel: A Smeargle appears in a television program called Smeargle's Art Study. He will rate the painting hanging on the player's bedroom wall, namely a picture the player made. * Pokémon Black 2 and White 2: A unique Smeargle with a bowtie appears as the opposing side's Pokémon in the Love and Battles series. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} (north) (Poké Radar)}} and (north) (Poké Radar)}} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} (Swarm)}} }} |area= and }} |} |} , Friend Safari (Normal)}} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Upgrade binder}} |area=Secret Storage 20, Endless Level 27, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Aqua Resort}} |} |} |area=Factory: Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Variety Battle: A Battle in the Tower (Reward), Variety Battle: It's Drill Time!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Wacky Workshop: Stage 155}} |area=Starlight Islands: Time-Leap Plains (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gather More Pokémon! Sixth Campaign Smeargle|Japanese|Japan|10|April 22 to May 8, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Smeargle}} |2013 World Championships Smeargle|English|Canada|50|August 10 to 11, 2013|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#2013 World Championships Smeargle}} |2013 World Championships Smeargle|French|Canada|50|August 10 to 11, 2013|link=List of local French event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#2013 World Championships Smeargle}} |2013 World Championships Smeargle|German|Canada|50|August 10 to 11, 2013|link=List of local German event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#2013 World Championships Smeargle}} |2013 World Championships Smeargle|Italian|Canada|50|August 10 to 11, 2013|link=List of local Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#2013 World Championships Smeargle}} |2013 World Championships Smeargle|Japanese|Canada|50|August 10 to 11, 2013|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#2013 World Championships Smeargle}} |2013 World Championships Smeargle|Korean|Canada|50|August 10 to 11, 2013|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#2013 World Championships Smeargle}} |2013 World Championships Smeargle|Spanish|Canada|50|August 10 to 11, 2013|link=List of local Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#2013 World Championships Smeargle}} |Pokémon EXPO Gym Smeargle|Japanese region|Online|40|November 19, 2015 to May 31, 2016|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Smeargle}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Smeargle can learn practically any set of moves due to , which permanently copies any move. However, Sketch cannot be used to learn Sketch, or . By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Other sprites Trivia * Due to its signature move , Smeargle can legally possess any move (other than or ), giving it a number of distinctions: ** Smeargle is the only Pokémon able to have both and , making it able to use the move without becoming confused. ** Smeargle is the only non-starter, non-event Pokémon able to legally know , , , , , or . *** Smeargle is the only Pokémon that can have these moves in different combinations of types. ** Smeargle can pass down any Egg Move combinations to any Pokémon in the . This is important in Generations II to V, when only the father can pass down Egg Moves. ** -evaluating NPCs cannot identify the type of Smeargle's Hidden Power even if Smeargle possesses the move, due to being unable to use the TM for it. ** Smeargle is able to Sketch , but the move will always fail when used by Pokémon other than Unbound. ** Smeargle is able to Sketch , but starting in Pokemon Sun and Moon, the move will always fail when used by Pokémon other than . * Smeargle is the only Pokémon capable of learning the same move more than four times—some Pokémon have the same move available at level 1 as well as by leveling up, while Smeargle has the same move available ten times as it levels up. * In the anime, Smeargle have been seen with different colored-tipped tails. ** This is also the case In Pokémon Stadium 2, where they have also differently colored backs. * In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team mission "Smeargle's Desperate Plea", even though the Smeargle refuses to have a paw painted onto its back, the paw print is nonetheless present on its sprite. * Smeargle has the lowest base stat total of all Pokémon not part of an evolutionary line. * In Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, Smeargle's tail has a brown tip in its normal coloration (as it was in Generation II) instead of a green one, despite these games being part of Generation III. This is due to the games re-using models from Pokémon Stadium 2 for first and second-generation Pokémon. Origin Smeargle appears to be based on a and a . Name origin Smeargle may be a combination of smear and beagle. Doble may be a combination of dog and doodle or dabble (to splatter liquid, which could be a reference to paint being splattered). Doble also means double in Spanish, perhaps referencing Smeargle's ability to copy opponent's techniques. In other languages |fr=Queulorior|frmeaning=From and |es=Smeargle|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Farbeagle|demeaning=From and beagle |it=Smeargle|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=루브도 Rubeudo|komeaning=From Louvre as in , dog, and 도 (圖) to, meaning "a picture" |zh_cmn=圖圖犬 / 图图犬 Tútúquǎn|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Drawing dog", referring to its ability to paint |hi=स्मीयरगेल Smeargle|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Смиргл Smirgl|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum Category:F.E.A.R.-compatible Pokémon de:Farbeagle fr:Queulorior it:Smeargle ja:ドーブル pl:Smeargle zh:图图犬